


Remnant's Lost Guardian

by Doublerex101



Category: Destiny (Video Games), RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Romance, Science Fiction, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doublerex101/pseuds/Doublerex101
Summary: After investigating a vex portal, a Titan of the Last City finds himself in Remnant. He must adapt, survive and most of all try and not be an enemy to all that walks.RWBY- This is set after Season 2 but before Season 3Destiny- Set inbetween Forsaken and Shadowkeep
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Landing in Remnant

The dusty plains of Mercury blew into the armoured warrior’s helmet visor, resulting in him wiping the sand out of the way. His feet crunched against the ground with each step he took. The weight of his armour was starting to take its toll on him. He had been walking for a few hours now. Correct, a few days. His hand was curled around the grip of his rifle, it’s fresh paint coat now dusty and sandy. 

The man came to a stop outside of a cave, staring down into what looked to be an endless abyss of some strange sand formations. He placed on foot forward, ready to take the leap into the unknown. Then he saw a light. It was small, flickering. Yet it was there. It was a shade of light blue, with white in the middle. A voice spoke out to him. His Ghost.  
“You aren’t serious about this? Are you?” The voice spoke,a sense of worry in the female tone. The Guardian only gave an affirmative nod before leaping.

The wind blew against his visor as he fell before he felt nothing. He could feel anything, see anything or hear anything. It was nothing. Then, lights flashed before him, showing images of the past, possibly the future as well. Yet it was all so confusing. A final image appeared. It was a forest. It looked vibrant, bright. And it was red. The image grew in size until it was all he could see.

And then he was falling.

\------

“Sis? What are we doing out here?” A blonde female said. The leader of the small group, a young and small female in a red hood, turned around and smiled brightly. "A team exercise!"

The group, which consisted of a white haired female, a black haired female and the blonde haired female, all groaned out in annoyance. The young girl tried to cheer them up. "C'mon guys. It will be f-"

A loud crash silenced her and the groaning of the team. In the distance, a small dusty cloud rose up from the tree. "Ok team, new plan!" The young female called out. "Investigate that crash site!"

\------

The armoured figure groaned out in pain, his vision blurred out. Eventually he got to his senses and listened to his 'Ghost' that was rambling away. "Marcus, you need to get up. I am detecting hostile approaching in a pack. And they want you as their next meal!" The man, now named Marcus, stood up. He pulled out his rifle and he scanned the area. Red eyes peered at him from the bushes around him. Then they roared and charged. Marcus reacted with a spray of bullets. The first fell to the ground dead while the remaining all began to charge at him. He decided his best option was to shoot, punch and most of all run. So he did all of them, all at once.

Marcus was once taught to always run when he felt that he would not be able to win the fight at hand. And this was one of those times. He did not know what those creatures were and he did not want to risk finding out the hard way. He noticed that a creature was jumping at him from his left and he moved himself to the side and he reeled his fist back and he launched it forward, a slight bit of electricity leaking out of it. The creature collided with the fist and it was launched backwards and into a tree. Marcus continued his sprint along the red forest. The remaining few creatures continued their chase, those Marcus figured that more was on their way.

His feet slammed against the floor, leaves scattering with each footstep. He darted his head back which was followed by his arm. He fired his rifle again at the few creatures that remained. They all fell under the barrage of bullets that made their way across the area and hitting the creatures in the head and upper torso. That’s when he heard a roar and a shadow loomed over him. He turned around and he attempted to move away from the larger creature. It rose its clawed paw and went to swipe at Maruc. He braced himself for the attack.

And then a gunshot was heard and a pained roar.

\------

The red hooded female laid on the leafs, aiming down the sights. She awaited for the Grimm to get in her line of sights and once they were, she fired. What she did not realise was that she just saved someone from being launched into a tree then probably mauled to death. She gave a triumphat cheer, which caused her partner besides her to shake her head. “Calm down Ruby. It was just one Grimm” She spoke coldly. The one called Ruby pouted up at her partner as she stood up. “Come on Weiss, lighten up a bit!” Weiss shook her head and she walked off somewhere. Ruby followed alongside her.

“Yang! Come have a look at this!” The black haired female called out. BEfore her was a set of footprints. Smaller than Grimm yet they were just a small amount larger than a normal human or Faunus. Yang came running over, staring at the footprint. “What about it?” She asked, crossing her arms as she stared down at it. It leads towards a set of bushes, but they could not see past the bushes. “It is unusually large for a human but it is too small for a Grimm” The black haired female spoke. Yang thought for a moment and went to speak but was cut off by rustling in the bushes. Yang got her gauntlets ready and prepared for an attack. An attack came but it was not a Grimm. Instead an armoured warrior attacked, sending a punch at Yang's stomach. The black haired female reacted by firing what used to be a blade but turned into a pistol. The rounds hit the armour but did not fully penetrate. The warrior turned his attention to the black haired female but was stopped by an ice wall appearing before him. He seemed confused for a moment. And that moment provide valuable to Yang. She launched a volley of punches at the warrior, knocking him down to his knees. She went to launch a final punch to the head but was cut short by his fist. He sent her flying backwards into a tree just as a sniper shot pinged his leg. He cursed out due to the round hitting his skin but he shrugged it off for the time being.

\------  
Marcus did not wish to hurt these new girls to the result were they would be rendered dead. That would not prove useful. So instead he just wished to just stun them just for that moment. His thoughts were cut short when what he described as a blade on strings latched on to his right arm and pulled him to the ground. He struggled for a moment before outright ripping the blade of the rope. He tossed it in a general direction as he stood up. He did not expect Ruby coming up from behind with a scythe about to slash at his back. The attack proved successful and he stumbled to the floor. He kicked backwards, hitting Ruby and sending her into a tree. Yang ,on the other hand, sent a shotgun shell at Marcus. That resulted in him stumbling fully to the ground, about to fall unconscious. He heard voices and names thrown about. He began to piece things together as they spoke, though just barely. The black haired girl was called Blake while the blonde was called Yang. The hooded girl was Ruby while the white haired colour girl was called Weiss. And then he passed out.


	2. An Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus finds himself in a bed with an old man sat besides him. Now he has to explain why he turned up there as well as thinking of ways to survive and escape.

Light reflected down on to what looked to be a medical bed with armour just thrown on top of it. That armour also had a body inside. The piece of armour let out a low groan of annoyance as it slowly awoke from it’s unconscious state. A small shell appeared and spoke out to the body in a soft female voice. “Marcus get up.” She said, resulting in the armour to let out another groan of annoyance. The shell released a sigh and prodded the body several times before the armour sat up. “What is it?” Marcus asked, darting his head around. This seemed unfamiliar to him. It wasn’t his ship, nor was it any medbay he had visited. Could he of been captured? No, otherwise he would be chained to the wall already being beaten. Then it all returned to him. The Vex portal, the fall, the creatures and the mysterious girls. Hell they could of had the decency to visit him due to them being the cause of his injuries and slight distress. Yes he could heal the injuries up but it is the thought that counts. He continued to dart his head around until he laid eyes on a man sipping coffee out of a steaming mug. “HOw long have you been sat there watching me?” Marcus asked, crossing his arms over his armoured chest. “Ever since you arrived here. Now care to inform me of who you are and why you are here?”

\------

“So then we were ordered to head out to Mercury by the Vanguard to investigate a mysterious surge in Vex activity across a large area. We flew there and once I was transmitted down onto the surface, I made my way over to the location. The Vex managed to evade my searches and I walked for days on end. By the time we arrived at the location, I was exhausted and I ended up here on your world. I was chased down by a small group of creatures which I managed to kill. However it seems I ran into some girls who attacked me, well I attacked them first out of panic, and then they knocked me out. And now I am stuck here” Marcus had managed to condense his summary of the light and darkness, alongside every other villainous creatures across the solar system that want to kill the humans in one way or another. It took him a while and from the looks of it he managed to bore the old man. Unfortunately it did not put hum to sleep so then Marcus could escape. Finally the man spoke.  
“Do you know where you are at?” Marcus shook his head, now gazing out of the window. HE overlooked a courtyard with a fair few people in it. He presumed he was at some sort of military base. “You are at Beacon Academy. And since you seem to be someone who is not from this system, allow me to explain what I mean. This is one of the four schools that train what we call Huntsman and Huntresses. They are trained to fight the evil of this world and to protect others” Marcus pondered this for a moment. Then he realised that the girls that he encountered could be Huntresses. However they seemed to be too young to be qualified as one, especially the one called Ruby. In the end he decided upon that they are most likely Huntresses in training.

“You have already encountered Team RWBY in the forest however there are more teams that are on site. If you remain here in Beacon then please consult me and we can discuss what should be done about you. However, if you wish to roam these lands and try and make your way back to your home then you may do so. Though you must be gone within the next three days” And with that, the man just left. Marcus sighed and he leant against the wall, watching the activity down below. Then is Ghost appeared. “Marcus we need to talk about all this.”

Marcus let out a small sigh and he nodded. “We are stranded here. Without our jumpship, we are only able to travel on the surface. There is always a possibility that we steal a ship, but this planet’s technology isn’t experiencing a golden age like we did. Most they have that I have managed to dig out of files is airships. Nothing significant compared to what we have fought. As for what we will do now, I think we should take the old man’s offer up and stay here. The least he will do is provide us with food, water, shelter. You name it. As for what he told us about this school, it is correct. I have looked into the files and most of it is correct. Like us, he left out details in his explanation but that can be disregarded for the time being” His Ghost explained. He nodded slowly and he busied himself with his thoughts and observing his wounds.

“Ghost, pull out Black Talon” His hand was outstretched and a sword appeared in his hand. It radiated with void energy and small feathers sprouted from it. He examined it for any damages that needed repairing. What took him by surprise was a high pitched squeal of excitement and a red cloaked figure suddenly in front of his bed. He checked the door to find it left open. The old man left it like that. All he could hear was a string of words like “It’s so cool” and “Did you make it yourself?”. He just chuckled nervously as Black Talon vanished from the room. Then it clicked. She was one of the girls who attacked him in the forest.   
“Aren’t you one of the girls who attacked me at the forest?”

The girl gave a sheepish nod and she stepped away from his bed. “Yes I am! The name is Ruby Rose… And ugh sorry about me shooting you” She said rather quickly. Marcus gave a small nod and he watched her closely. He was curious about her, yet he found it absurd as to why she would attack him then later on marvel at his own weaponry that he could use against her or her friends. 

Before any of his questions could be answered, a white haired female walked into the room. This took him by surprise once more yet he found himself watching her enter as well as stare at her for one too many seconds. He did not know why what happened and he quickly dismissed it. There was plenty of attractive guardians about in the tower so why was she any different? He soon fully forgot about the thoughts and he frowned at them. “Has this suddenly turned into a meeting room or am I just a tourist attraction for you all to marvel at?” He snapped. He did not mean to come across as aggressive in any way yet he was slightly irritated at the crowd. The newcomer, who he guessed was Weiss from earlier on, spoke. “I apologise for that however I must insist on getting my friend here out of your way” She soon managed to grab a now protesting Ruby by the hood and drag her out of the room. Marcus’ ghost chuckled at the sight as she appeared. “She is like you when you are pissed.” This comment caused Marcus to scowl as he stretched. “If she was like when I am pissed then there would be holes everywhere” He retorted as he watched the people below them. He received no further comment from his Ghost.

\------

“Are you sure you want to make this decision Marcus?” The Old Man asked, now identified as Ozpin. Marcus gave a small nod. The sound of a clock clicking irritated Marcus but he did not feel the need to verbally announce it to Ozpin. His Ghost lingered behind him. “Yes. It would seem wise to. Afterall, I would rather not run into them Grimm when they are in larger packs.” Ozpin gave a small nod and he typed some sort of message into a tablet of sorts. Soon Ozpin handed one of the same tablets to Marcus. “This is to contact either me or your friends that you are bound to make here.” Ozpin explained, Marcus soon taking the thing in his hand. He soon pocketed it and he gave a small nod. “You have been allocated to Team RWBY’s dorm room. A sleeping bag will be there waiting. This is only temporary as we sort out your accommodation for later on. You will attend classes like usual though..” Marcus nodded again as he turned to leave the room. “Thank you Ozpin for everything you have done” Ozpin only gave a small nod as he watched Marcus enter the elevator and vanish from sight.

Marcus sighed as the elevator made its descent down the tower. Eventually the doors opened and he stepped out. He checked the tablet for the room number as he walked. He began to talk to his Ghost on the way. “I wonder what they will be like. Then again, who names a team called RWBY?” He questioned. His Ghost only gave out a small hum, revealing to Marcus that she is hiding something. Either way he made his way down the halls until he stopped outside of a door. He gave a small sigh and he knocked. Once the door opened he spoke. “Hey, I am supposed to be your temp-” On the other side of the door was his attackers from the forest. Ruby sporting a surprised yet happy expression whereas both Yang and Blake showed a more confused look. However, Weiss looked displeased, even disgusted with the fact that they are sharing a room. Marcus sighed and he gave an awkward wave with one thought in his head: ‘This will be fun’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my second chapter! Hope it is good and any criticism is accepted as long as it is commented in a polite manner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first fan fiction and any criticism would be much appreciated as long as it is told in a friendly manner!


End file.
